That's What Friends Are For
by Millie365
Summary: This isn't really a High School musical in the way that it's about the characters, but they are in there. Based on real life friends of mine..
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

That's What Friends Are For

**That's What Friends Are For**

_By Martine_

"NO WAY!!"

Three girl screams and jumps around like in a freak show.

"You're kidding right?" Katharina is the first one to calm down and she's looking at one of her best friends.

"Nope, I'm not. Finally this is really happening to us. This is our dream!"

Now all the girls are screaming an jumping up and down, each with a huge smile in their face.

Ok, let's rewind a little. Around two days earlier should be enough.

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"Ahh Conny, wouldn't it be perfect?" Janise is looking at Conny with a dreamingly face when Martine and Katharina walks into the room.

"What would be perfect?" Martine is curious. Usually she can almost read Janise's mind, but this time she doesn't know.

Janise throws a magazine to Martine and Martine reads out load.

_YOUR CHANCE IS HERE!_

_Ever dreamed about being in a movie?_

_Ever dreamed about meeting the biggest teen stars in Hollywood?_

_Now your chance is here!_

_Casting for High School Musical 3 stars next week in Utah!_

_Go to _/HSM3_ for more information!_

"Oh my gosh!" It's Katharina. The loudest of them all. Her eyes are practically glowing. "Girls, this is our chance. Maybe we can get ourselves to the bigscreen!"

Janise jumps up and says: "Maybe we get to meet ZAC EFRON!"

Martine and Conny looks at each other and their smiles means so much and they both know it.

Conny is the first one to talk in between Janise's and Katharina's babbling.

"There's one little problem though."

The two babbling girls immediately stop talking and Martine open her mouth.

"Umm...we live in Florida. Utah is practically on the other side of the country and the fact that it's January means that we can't leave Florida to get there either."

They all jump back to reality and the disappointment is obvious in their faces.

There's a knock on the door and Janise says come in, only half-hearted.

"Hello there girls!" Jackie, Janise's mom is smiling, at least until she sees the four unhappy faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" they all mumble.

Jackie knows it is something, but she also knows that it's probably nothing for her to worry about. "Ok, if you don't wanna tell me, fine. Here's some cookies for you."

The girls mumbles a thank you and Janise's mom leaves the room.

"Arrgh, I hate myself for believing this was the chance too soon. I should have thought about the fact that it's miles away." Katharina, the loudest of them all, can also be the most quiet.

"I'm sorry girls, for letting you lose your hope so fast."

"Millie, don't be silly." Conny looks at her, eyes full of love an care. "After all, you're so right. I didn't let myself scream of joy cause I knew it was too good to be true."

After a while their mood is getting better as the conversations leans over to their favorite couple and the daily gossip about them. Soon they're back to their normal self and they enjoy the evening. Thank god for those amazing cookies.


	2. Chapter 2: The dream

Chapter 2: The dream

**Chapter 2: The dream**

We're back to the beginning. The four best friends – for life if you were wondering – are at school and they're all super excited about Martine's news.

"What's so cool?"

The turn around quickly and looks right into Tristan's face.

"Nothing," Conny says quickly, having problems not to laugh.

"You girls fooled me last time, but now I'm ready for whatever you have in mind."

Martine looks at Conny, but that wasn't a good idea. They burst out in laughter and soon Janise and Katharina are in it as well.

"Bye Tristan," they all say and walks away.

Tristan is just standing there, not quite understanding what just happened. "Bye!" he shouts after them, which makes the girls laugh even more.

"Oh my god, Kathie, he SO has a crush on you!"

"SOO not!"

"SOO do!"

She's about to defend herself when the school bell rings and they have to get to class.

In class, they are all smiling at Kathie, who is slightly blushing. It's not like she likes Tristan or anything, it's just that the others makes such a big deal about it. Actually, Kathie likes another boy.

After school they get on the bus, talking as girl talk, about nothing and everything. At home they all get on the computer, log on the msn, and visit the same website. And Martine was right. The cast and crew of High School Musical is coming to Florida, to Miami where they live, to do some casting. They thought all hope was gone, but God must have heard their prayers. At the same time they start to type wildly at their laptops, talking to each other at msn. Msn is a genius invention.


	3. Chapter 3: Safrifice

Chapter 3: Sacrifice

**Chapter 3: Sacrifice**

Two weeks later Conny, Janise, Martine and Katharina shows up at the school where the casting is set. They sign up and soon they're in 'casting mode'.

"Hey!" A girl is coming towards them. "I'm Anne! I just moved here from Utah and I was so sad cause then I couldn't be at the casting but then I saw they were having it here and I was so happy..."

The girls are looking at Anne with amused looks.

"I'm rabbling aren't I?"

Conny nods slowly. Martine is the first to say something.

"So, you just moved here huh?"

It's Anne's turn to nod and Martine continues.

"Well, I'm Martine. I'm from Norway so that's why my name is so unusual. Everybody call me Millie." She points at the others as she says "This is Katharina – we call her Kathie – Janise and Conny."

"Hi" Anne gives them a little wave before she turns to Martine. "You're from Norway?"

"Yupp."

"Me too! I moved here when I was 6 because of my dads job snd just now we had to move here."

"That's so cool!" Katharina who had been strangely quiet suddenly speaks up. "Maybe you can teach is some Norwegian. Millie doesn't want to. Says she doesn't know it so well because she's been in the Stated for so long.

Anne laughs. "I'm afraid my answer is the same as Martine's. I've been living here in 10 years now. I talk to my family in Norway so I guess I could learn you some things. It's not like I've forgotten it. That's impossible."

"That's what we've told Millie too!" Janise gets excited. "We won't believe that she has forgotten it all. Maybe you can convince her that she's good enough to teach us."

"I guess."

"No way!" Martine is clear. "I'm not a good teacher. You won't learn a thing. You'll get bored!"

They are about to argue with her when a voice calls up several names including Anne, Martine and Katharina. The three girls light up when they're asked to come in to the judges so they could talk some more with them, but are quickly brought down to earth when the rest of the hopeful crown are told to leave.

"Oh no, this isn't happening." Kathie and Millie are sad. "They can't break us up. We're in this together!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Conny is confused.

"Let's just go. If we're not in together, then none of us are."

"Millie, you're talking bullshit."

"No, she's not. Janise, you and Conny doesn't deserve to be left outside when we're in there. We wouldn't even have any fun without you." Kathie has a serious look.

"Listen, both of you." Conny won't hear any of this. "You two got the chance we've been dreaming of. We won't let you miss it. Ok, they didn't want us. Leave it to us to deal with that. Now go have fun!"

Conny's words leaves some marks and Martine and Katharina goes to the cafeteria with Anne while the two others wait for the,. They want to hear and experience what is happening even though they can't be in it themselves.


	4. Chapter 4: It's all ok maybe

Chapter 4: It's all ok

**Chapter 4: It's all ok... maybe**

Martine and Katharina runs over the floor towards Janise and Conny, both smiling. Conny and Janise gets up and they all hug each other while they scream and laugh of joy.

"Ohmygosh we're going to Utah"# Katharina has a hard time not talking so loud that the whole city can hear her.

They continue to jump up and down when Conny looks around. "Where's Anne?"

"Present!" Anne jumps up from the bench where she was sitting, watching the four friends.

"Are you going too?"

"Yeah! But I don't know anyone else. My friends back in Utah didn't get to."

"No problem! You'll be with us!"

Anne smiles and Jansie and Katharina makes room for her between them so she can join the happy dance.

30 minutes later the girls gets picked up by Conny's mom. They found out that Anne actually went to their school and they agreed to wait for each other outside the next day.

Martine and Katharina live so close to each other and Conny's mom drops them off together.

"I feel so sorry for them." Martine is talking and Katharina can sense a worried tone.

"Yeah I know" she answers. "I just wish there were something we could do."

"Hmm...maybe there is."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it's even possible, but it's worth a try. Once we get up there, maybe we could just talk to them, show them pictures and videos of them. Maybe they would let them come as well."

"Maybe. I mean, it must have been pretty overwhelming with all those kids that showed up today. And as you said, it's worth a try!"

They talk for another 30 minutes, trying to figure out how to get Conny and Janise in. A video is very much needed, cause pictures doesn't say much. But at the same time it is best not to tell them about their plan. They shouldn't get their hopes up if it doesn't go as they want to. The two girls decides to start with their plan the next weekend, when they have more time. They will videotape Conny and Janise when they are singing and dancing like they always do when they all hang out. That might have been the problem during the casting that they maybe were too nervous or something like that. So they didn't act like they normally would have.

Martine and Katharina are in deep discussions when Katharina's mom comes out to the street, wondering where her daughter is.

"10 minutes mom" Katharina says, turning her face so she's facing Martine again. "So we'll just tell them that we want to make a music video with 'All for one' next weekend. We're in it to, but we make two versions so we have one with only them to show Kenny Ortega or whoever who is in charge there."

Exactly ten minutes later Kathie walks inside her house and Millie disappears into her garden.

At the same time Conny is sitting at the dinner table with her family.

"So how did it go today Conny?" The whole family is curious. The fact that a member of their own family might show up at the movie theater is pretty exciting!

"Nah, I didn't get to the final round. But Millie and Kathie did. They're going to Utah! I'm so excited for them so I'm not so sad anymore."

"Oh you're so sweet honey." Her mom is looking at her with a caring look.

"No, it's ok mom. They'll give me the details so I'll eventually believe I actually was there myself." She's laughing now, and soon they're all following her!

At Janise's house it's dinner time as well. Janise has some sadness in her face but is hiding it as well as she can.

"What's wrong Janise?" It's her little brother. Five years old. So cute though so annoying.

"It's nothing. Really." She smiles.

"You're not going to Utah, are you?" It's her stepfather talking now. Janise shakes her head and her stepdad looks over at her mom. Janise looks at her as well and when she talks she notices a little bit of relief.

"Oh well. That was sad. Are you ok though?"

"Yes mom, it's fine. You didn't even want me to go to Utah did you?"

Her mom looks back at her daughter with a guilty looking face. Through she's trying hard to hide it.

"What? No, of course I wanted you to go."

"Yeah sure mom."

"Ehh..mom?" It's the little brother again. "I heard you talking to dad saying that Utah was so far away. And that it was a very long time."

"I knew it!" Janise can hear triumph in her voice.

Just when her mom is about the say something the phone rings and Janise jumps up from the chair and runs to answer it.

It's Anne on the phone and she and Janise talk for a long time. There's clear disappointment in Janise's voice, but slowly as the conversation goes on it goes away. There's just something about Anne that makes everything positive. Even though Janise doesn't get to go to Utah herself, two of her best friends will and they will probably make her feel like she was there herself. Maybe she and Conny can go visit for a weekend too! She hangs up, her mind so much lighter and happier than before.


	5. Chapter 5: We'll miss you

Chapter 5: We'll miss you

**Chapter 5: We'll miss you**

The days goes by and April become closer and closer. The day before it's time to leave Anne, Conny, Martine, Janise and Katharina gather at Conny's house to plan what the three girls going to Utah should bring.

"Definitely clothes." Janise says and all the girls bursts out it laughter. Soon they're all on the floor, laughing until the y start to cry.

Anne sites up, still laughing and says in a supposed to be serious tone. "Who cares about clothes anyway? What is shops for if not to buy clothes in? Let's buy everything once we get there."

The girls has actually gotten their butts up from the floor, but with Anne's comment they fall back down immediately.

After hours of laughter and non-serious planning, Martine, Katharina and Anne goes home to do the actual packing whole Janise stays with Conny, before they go shopping. Like a little therapy because they're not going to Utah with the others.

Tomorrow comes and all the girls plus parents gather at the airport to say goodbye. They were asked to get to the set in Utah themselves so the fact that Anne had friends in Utah was very convenient. The plans had been made. Anne, Katharina and Martine would be picked up at the airport and brought safely to the hotel near the set. Martine's and Katharina's parents had of course had their doubts, but Anne's parents had assured them that the adults on the other "end" were totally reliable.

"Passengers to Utah may now go on board." A voice says.

"Bye!" The three girls hug their parents before turning to Conny and Janise.

"We'll miss you so much," Martine says as she hugs them tight.

"You have no idea," Janise replies as she hugs Katharina and then Anne.

"Call every day and we'll come visit in two weeks," Conny says and hugs the girls in front of her.

"It's time to let them go Conny," Martine's mom says as she's smiling at the girls. They nod and waves to each other as Martine, Katharina and Anne walks through the security and to their gate.

"Got everything we need Kathie?"

"Yupp, we're all set to attack Kenny as soon as we get there!" Kathie smiles ans you can almost see the stars in her eyes. "Operation get Conny and Janise here is ready to go superduperwell!"

Anne have to laugh, but Martine is so used to Kathie's comments that she only smiles.

"I'm so glad we met you that day in January Anne!" Martine talks to Anne and Katharina looks up as well.

"Yeah I know," she says. "If not we'd had to have our parents with us now. It's much more fin traveling alone, with friends!"

Anne smiles. "Yeah, I'm glad I met you too. I was so worried I wouldn't find any friends here."

It's Katharina's turn to laugh. "Well, you were pretty good to take contact with us!"

"Hmm, that's true!"

"Hey! Anne!" A girl waves at them and smiles as they walk out to the arrival area at the Utah airport. Anne waves back and gives the girl a hug when they're close enough.

"This," she says and points at Martine and Katharina. "is Martine and Katharina. Millie and Kathie, this is Christina."

The girls say hello and they walk to the car where Christina's dad is waiting. It's not a long drive, but the whole time Anne and Christina are talking and talking. Martine and Katharina is watching them with fascinating eyes when they realize that they are exactly the same when they're with Conny and Janise home in Florida.

The hotel room is so beautiful. It's huge with three single beds, a big flat screen, a laptop for free use, a mini bar with selection especially for them and a bathroom with both shower and bubble bath.

"I can't believe this is where we're gonna live for over a month." Katharina sighs of happiness.

"I know. It's crazy. I did not expect something this huge. And expensive," Martine says. "And for a moth."

Anne laughs as she thinks of something. "Home is gonna be so bad when we come back!"

All the girls laugh now. Then there's a knock on the door.

Kathie opens and there he stands. Kenny Ortega.

"Hello girls. You're the first to arrive. Actually you three are the only ones from Florida. That's why you've gotten suck a good hotel room. And we have a little surprise for you if you could come with me."

Martine, Anne and Katharina looks at each others, wondering what this is. But they doesn't say anything and they follow Kenny to another room.

And what a surprise. They all just stand there, not quite believing it's actually happening to them. Three normal girls from Florida. The room is silent until one of the boy in the room says hello.


	6. Chapter 6: Really?

Chapter 6: Really

**Chapter 6: Really?**

That's when they come to themselves again. They jump up and down, looking at each other, at them, screaming. Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Corbin, Lucas and Monique laugh and the three girls stop jumping and screaming, realizing what they just did.

"Hi," Anne manage to say, but her voice is so low they have problems hearing her.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you!" Vanessa says. "I guess you know who we are and everything about us too. But we don't know anything about you. What's your names?"

"Ehh.. I'm Katharina, this is ...ehh.. Martine and Anne."

"Ahh, my middle name! Martine was an unusual name though."

Martine looks like she's in heaven. "Yeah, I'm actually from Norway. Anne too. But we've lived here for a long time though."

"That's awesome!" Ashley says. "I've always wanted to go to Norway."

"Really?" Anne got her voice back and now it's clear and high and for everyone to hear.

"Hmm.. looks like this is going well!" Kenny says. "I'll leave you alone. I have some things to fix."

Katharina jumps up, suddenly remembering their plan. "Kenny, there's actually something we wanted to ask you!"

"Oh, come with it!"

"Ok, here it is." Martine says. "It might be impossible, but we figured we give it a try anyways, since it's so important to us."

Anne takes over. "Back in Florida, at the casting, Martine, Katharina and their two best friends Conny and Janise went to something that might make their dream come true. I had just moved there so I came in contact with them there."

"But we came quickly down to earth when we realized that Conny and Janise wouldn't come with us," Katharina continues. "So we made a little plan. Like Millie said-"

Kenny looks at Katharina, wondering who Millie is.

"-like Martine said, it might be impossible, but it really is important to us. Here we have a DVD where Janise and Conny are dancing and singing to 'All for One' and we thought that-"

"That we could look at it and consider the option of letting them come here too," Kenny finish.

They nod, not quite sure of what to feel.

"Let's see it!" Corbin says while pointing at the TV and DVD player. Then he walks over to Kenny, takes the DVD in his hands, insert it in the DVD player and press play at the remote control. And action! The song plays and the three young girls smile as they watch their best friends do a lovely performance! At the end they added some bloopers from the fun weekend while filming it. But it ends too fast and soon the screen is black again.

"Sooo?" Katharina says hopeful.

"I really like it!" Monique says. "I think they're really great dancers and singers."

"Ditto," the rest of the High School Musical cast says at the same time before they laugh at the funnyness of it.

Now everyone is looking at Kenny, who is obviously confused. You might think he's confused because of what he just saw, but what he really is thinking about it...

"Wow, I have no idea how I could have missed those two. They _are _awesome!"

"You like it?" Martine smiles.

"I really do and I would love for them to come too. I have the perfect role for you 5 if you're interested in getting a few lines as well."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way. Now do you want me to call them or should you?"

"I think it would be awesome if you call, but I'd like to hear so maybe speaker phone?" Anne says and the two others nod, knowing that the reaction on the other end isn't worth missing.

Martine dials the number to Janise's cell and after a few rings she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Janise," Katharina says. "Is Conny with you?"

"Sure is. We have to stick together now that you're off to Utah."

"Ok, is there any way you could put it on speaker phone, cause we have a person here that wants to speak to both of you. Hopefully at the same time."

"Ok I will. Conny, get your butt here. Someone wants to talk to us."

Katharina gives Kenny a thump off.

"Hello. This is Kenny Ortega. I just saw a video of you two dancing and singing to All for One and I'd actually like you to come to Utah to-"

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!"

"Conny, he can hear you," Janise whispers.

"Oh. Really Mr. Ortega?"

"Yes, and please, it's Kenny for you!"

"And guess what, we're offered a few lines too! All of us!" Martine says.

"NO WAY!"

"Conny..." It's Janise again, always there to remind her friend that outbursts like that isn't always the greatest idea.

Anne laughs. "I am so glad you're on speaker phone right now, cause the one holding the phone to the ear would have lost the sense of hearing."

"You're right. Sorry," Conny says.

Janise gets her common sense back as she realizes that if they're gonna be in the movie, they should get on a plane right away and fly to Utah at the very second. "Conny, we have to pack she says. And we're on our way as we speak so see you soon!" She hangs up and Katharina can clearly see them in front of her, running as hell to the car to go home and pack and get plane tickets as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7: Together again

Chapter 7: Together again

**Chapter 7: Together again**

"JANISE! CONNY!"

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD WE'RE HERE!"

"Conny, calm down," Katharina laughs as she looks at her friend which is jumping up and down. Actually it looks very funny because of the massive overweight of bags she has on her back and in her arms.

"Let us take you to Kenny. He's really excited about meeting you and so is Zac, Vanessa, Ashley and the others too!"

"You've been hanging out with them?" Janise screams as she looks over at them to see them nodding before saying "Yeah!"

"Can we meet them?"

"Did we just say that?"

"Oh right. Sure. Let's go."

They walk up to the room where Conny and Janise will be staying. It's almost as big as the other room, but a little smaller with only two beds. After dropping off bags and suitcases they go to the room where the cast and Kenny are still sitting, making a few plans about the next day when the rest of the people picked at the casting session will arrive. (Ok, I realize it's been forever since they called and all, but just imagine that they have eaten and that they're been there for a while too because they've been talking to Katharina, Anne and Martine.)

"Ta-da!!"

"You must be Conny and Janise!" Kenny gets up from his seat and takes two girls in their hand. "How did you like your room?"

"It was amazing! Something I never would've expected, that for sure," Conny says.

"Just like we didn't expect that you would call us and ask us to come here," Janise says, smiling big.

"Well," Zac says, but is being interrupted.

"OH MY GOD JANISE," Conny tries to whisper although everyone can hear. "IT'S ZAC!!"

"Conny," Janise whispers.

Zac laughs. "Yes, it's me!"

"But he's mine, just so you know it girls," Vanessa giggles as she takes a tight grip around him.

"YES! I KNEW IT!" Finally Janise is back to her normal self, but blushes as she realizes what she just did. "Sorry, but you never wanted to make it like really official, unless you count the Say Ok video as a confession of some sort."

"Well," Zac tries to talk again, but this time there comes a scream from Katharina.

"What's up Katharina?" Anne giggles.

"Are you gonna tell us you're gonna make it really really official?"

"I didn't say anything did I? Didn't I say well?"

"Oh that's right. Sorry. Please continue." Katharina blush and tries to hide her face by looking down.

"For the first well, Conny and Janise, you three friends here are the ones you should thank for being here, cause they brought a video where you were dancing and singing and that made Kenny call you right away."

"Awh oh my gosh, you did that?" Conny's voice is soft as she looks at Kathie, Millie and Anne. They nod and both Conny and Janise gives them a hug.

Zac continues. "For the other well, yes you are right Katharina. We have been thinking about making it official when High School Musical 3 comes out, but we'd still like our personal life to be exactly that. You wouldn't say anything would you?"

"No of course not. Not if you don't want to. Wouldn't even think about it. Not in my wildest dream if you don't want-"

"Martine, I think they got it."

"Oh right."

'

The next day the rest of the people arrive and after a while it's time for the dance rehearsals and everything else that is needed to make a Disney Channel Original MUSICAL! The five girls are having so much together you can't imagine. Or maybe you can. ;)


	8. Chapter 8: 5 months later

Chapter 8: 5 months later

**Chapter 8: 5 months later**

It's finally time for the premiere. Katharina, Janise, Anne, Conny and Martine just used hours and hours to get ready and finally they arrive at the movie theater in Los Angeles. It's not normal that the background people are invited to the premiere, to go the red carpet, but since they were offered lines and got friends with the cast during the filming time, they were anyways. The limo arrive and there's a slight scream from all the girls when they see all the people out there. And the cameras, all just waiting for them to get out. And out they walk. They stand outside the limo, holding each others hands, looking for someone they know. And right at the end of the red carpet they can see Lucas standing. He sees them and waves to them, signalizing them to walk up to him so they can join the picture process.

Their dream finally came true. Being together is the best thing that could ever have happened. It would never have happened without the video. The video Martine and Katharina made. Cause that's what friends are for. To help you and be with you. Through everything. Good or bad. In this case, really good!


End file.
